The disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the disclosure relates to techniques, such as risers, joints and/or connectors and related devices, for passage of fluid at a wellsite.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and drill for hydrocarbons. Once located, production operations may be performed to gather and collect valuable downhole fluids. During drilling operations, the recovered fluids may be, for example, drilling fluids and/or transient oil, gas and water. During production operations, the fluids may be produced hydrocarbons.
Some such oilfield operations are performed at offshore locations. Offshore platforms may be used to draw fluids from subsea locations to a surface vessel. Subsea equipment may be positioned about the sea floor to access fluid in subsurface formations. A production or drilling riser may extend from the subsea equipment to a platform to bring the fluid to the surface for capture. The riser may be, for example, a drilling riser or a production riser including a series of tubulars connected together to form a fluid path for passage of fluids.
The tubulars of the riser may be exposed to various subsea conditions, such as currents, fluid pressures, sea life, and the like, which may apply forces or otherwise affect performance of the tubulars. Various tubulars have been developed for use in subsea operations as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,913,767, 7,686,342, 6,557,637, 6,070,669, 5,259,459, 5,066,048, 4,844,511, 4,662,785, 4,496,172, 4,436,157, 4,124,231, 20100326671, and 20050146137.
Some tubulars along the riser may be provided with various connection devices, such as joints to connect portions of the tubulars together, or to other components, such as the wellhead or the platform. Seals may be provided about the tubulars and/or connection devices to prevent leakage. Examples of risers and/or connectors are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,767 and 2003/0111799.